1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixing structure and a fixing method.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-204149 discloses a technique for soldering lead terminals 101 of an FPIC (Flat Package Integrated Circuit) 100 to a wiring electrode 103 of a printed board 102 as shown in FIG. 37 of the present application. Specifically, a laser beam 106 output from a laser oscillator 105 is irradiated onto each lead terminal 101, so that a solder layer 104 is melted and spread out and the lead terminal 101 is soldered to the wiring electrode 103.
In particular, in the fields of FPIC and connectors, when a laser beam is used to fix a terminal to a conductive pattern formed on a substrate, a reduction in laser beam irradiation time per terminal is directly linked to an improvement in productivity.
However, in the structure disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-204149 described above, it has been difficult to further reduce the laser beam irradiation time per terminal. This is because in the structure disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-204149, each lead terminal 101 is fixed to the wiring electrode 103 by wetting phenomena of the melted solder layer 104. In this case, it is necessary to continuously heat the lead terminals 101 by a laser beam until the lead terminals 101 become wet with the solder layer 104. A time required until the lead terminals 101 become wet with the solder layer 104 is called a zero cross time. The zero cross time is about several hundred msec.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a technique for reducing a laser beam irradiation time per terminal when a terminal is fixed to an object to be fixed with a brazing filler metal.